


Teamwork

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Genda being an idiot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, just minor, most of teikoku is there too, teikoku has a great found family dynamic yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Genda is lucky to have the friends he has, even if sometimes they need to remind him. Now, if only he would stop pushing himself and listen to them.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 7





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u gotta be self indulgent and write some cheesy friendship interactions and slap some sappy romance in to wrap things up and it shows
> 
> also i finally finished this wip that i had lying around for a loooong time

Genda was the first to leave the pitch and disappear into the locker room, all without a single word. He didn’t need to say anything- as much as he tried to hide it, they all knew what the problem was.

The match had gone badly, to say the least, as much as they had fought and tried to turn it around. Genda hadn’t been fast enough to catch those shots, out of breath much sooner than he wanted to admit, stubbornly denying it whenever anyone asked and trying to ignore their concerns. It did little to help.

They all knew it. As much as he tried to hide it, he still wasn't at his best, wasn’t completely recovered from the results of the match against the Zeus. No matter how much they tried to tell him that it was alright to take some more time, that he could wait a bit longer until he was recovered and could handle the strain of a full match, Genda insisted that they were overdoing it with their worry, that he was already doing better and ready to keep playing.

They couldn’t let this keep going, for his own wellbeing.

Genda was already changing out of his sweaty and dirty uniform when the rest of the team stepped into the locker room, not even turning to look at any of them, usual grin on his face completely gone, bruises that refused to heal completely still covering his torso and arms, breath still too heavy from that match. He just stopped for a moment to bring a hand to his head before shaking whatever it was off.

It was becoming a painfully familiar sight lately after every match, even after practice at times.

Truth was, none of them was really sure of what to do to help Genda.

The silence as they started to move around and get changed was tense and uncomfortable, all of them glancing at Genda more often than what could be considered subtle. He was too lost in his own thoughts to realize that, anyways.

It was right as he was grabbing his bag and ready to leave that someone moved. Genda didn’t have the time to open the door, a hand grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“Koujirou.” Sakuma's voice was firm, the same tone he used to give orders in the middle of a match. “Stop.”

At least he did stop. That was a start- sort of. They all knew he was too tired and worn out to really shake any of them off.

“What is it?”

No matter how much he tried to hide it, he sounded exhausted and defeated. Everyone could see that.

“You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.”

The same answer as always. They all knew he wasn’t- they could already see it right there and then.

It was a wonder he hadn’t collapsed yet.

“Yeah right.” Sakuma wouldn’t just accept his lie. “Like hell you are.”

“I said I’m fine- I need to go-”

“Stop being so stubborn and let us help already!”

Genda froze, opened his mouth to say something, yet found no words. He just glanced at his friends, then back at the door, almost considering just bolting despite his exhaustion- and then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, blinking and turning around. Narukami was there, offering a tiny and awkward smile, Doumen at his side like always.

“Hey, we’re friends, right? You can count on us!”

Narukami's surprisingly determined words were the push everyone else needed in what felt like such a tense situation.

“He’s right, you know? We’re a team for a reason.”

Oono's hand felt way too heavy on his other shoulder, yet warm and welcoming too.

Jimon was standing a bit more on the back, never quite knowing what to do in these situations, but still there like everyone else. Even through Sakiyama’s silence, they all knew he was agreeing with them, his presence always comforting, as eerie as some might find his lack of words.

“Don’t go dying on us or anything, alright? At least, uh, not again-” maybe that didn’t come out exactly as Henmi intended, but the thought counted enough for them.

The team was slowly coming forward after Sakuma's attempts. They were all there for him, between smiles, thumbs up and encouraging words.

“I…” he was speechless, his mind blank. “But…”

Maybe he did know what he wanted to say. That he couldn’t burden them. That he had to be strong for them. It was what he always said, his excuse and lie to himself to keep pushing his own body beyond what was healthy, it was what they always criticized him for and why they always asked him to stop.

He didn’t get any other word out of his mouth, swooning as his sight went blurry for a moment.

Someone caught him, words too distant and confused to understand.

Between what sounded like worried voices, it all went black.

* * *

“Hey, how are you feeling now?”

Genda sighed, not quite looking at him. He barely managed to push himself up to sit on the bed, resting his back against the wall with a groan.

“I… I don’t know. Better, I guess? I’m not really sure…” He was still feeling too dizzy to really get up. Or do anything else.

Sakuma just took that as his cute to go sit next to him, an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and a hand over his, fingers gently tracing his scars. Genda didn’t hesitate to lean into the kind touch. They both knew he needed it.

“Just take some time to rest, you idiot.” And then Sakuma frowned. Genda flinched at the sight alone. “You worried all of us… what the hell have you been doing to pass out just from exhaustion?”

“Just… just training-”

Sakuma glared now. They both knew too well by now that it was never ‘just training’ when it came to Genda.

“Just training?”

“Sorry…”

He almost wanted to hide just seeing Sakuma that upset because of him. Sakuma must have noticed that, the hand on his shoulder moving up to gently brush his boyfriend’s disaster of a hair.

“Just… try taking better care of yourself, please… we were all scared, you know?”

All…? Oh. _Oh._

He forgot about that.

“They… are they…?”

“They’re fine, they helped bring you back after you passed out.” Sakuma had to try very hard to hold back from glaring again. “I already told them that you were waking up, they’ll come in a bit to see how you’re doing.”

Genda sort of nodded along, trying not to move too much with his head still pounding. Sakuma very helpfully handed him a glass of water.

“… Sorry for worrying you…”

“Don’t apologize.” Even when they both knew he would do it anyways. “Just… start relying on us too from now on. You don’t have to do it all by yourself.”

Genda knew he was right. He also knew how hard it would be to accept.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his friends, far from it- he just didn’t want to let them shoulder a burden they didn’t have to carry. He wanted to help, to protect. No matter what.

They just say there in silence for a moment, Sakuma still holding him and refusing to let go, Genda gladly taking all the affection he was given. It only lasted for a few more minutes, a knock on the door downstairs and some noise, until the door to his room was opened, their worried team nearly rushing in, already talking over each other to ask about their keeper and his health.

“Guys- shut up.” Sakuma only really needed to glare at them to get his order across, but they already nodded and quieted down with ushered apologies when Genda nearly hid under the blankets with a worsening headache.

“Hey- this one’s for you, Genda!” Keeping his voice low, Narukami stepped closer to drop a packed meal on his lap, Doumen following with a bottle of juice.

“We got your favorite from the store before coming!”

Because they knew too damn well how bad he was at taking care of himself when his mind was somewhere else, no matter how good of a cook he might be.

“Ah, thank you…”

As they all got comfortable as well as they could in the room far too small for this many kids, some sitting on the floor, some still standing, idly chatting in low voices and constantly checking on him, Genda slowly started eating, almost reluctantly letting go of Sakuma's hand. Even when none of them had to stay for this long, they only left hours later, only after enough goodbyes and making him promise to tell them if anything changed, for better or worse.

He really wasn’t sure of what he had done to deserve friends like these.

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to start writing more teikoku in general rather than just teikoku + gensaku fuck im trying my best here im sorry im so weak


End file.
